Somewhat Out Of Order
by ElementLegend
Summary: A victim of her mom's bad timing goes back to Kanto to gain her title as Champion of Kanto that she missed out on and beat Red. {Twelve Shots of Summer: Trinity Raid} Alt. Prompt: Unfinished Business


They stood at the top of the mountain, a blizzard obscuring both his and her vision. It was a staring contest, but the competition didn't end when one of them blinked, it began.

She remembered going through Kanto as a kid. She had traveled through every town, caught every Pokémon, and beat every gym leader. Then, just as she had beaten the Elite Four, and was about to face the champ, her mom got to Indigo Plateau and announced that they were moving, and that their boat was about to leave.

Worst. Timing. Ever.

So they moved to Johto, then Hoenn, then Sinnoh, then Unova, then Kalos. She became the champion in all five regions.

"Hey, sweetie!" her mom had said a couple days after she had beaten Diantha. "Look! They're opening up a new region, Alola, in November! Tropical weather, new Pokémon, and new gyms for you to beat! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, but...before we do that, can we go back to Kanto?"

"Of course! But why do you want to go back?"

"Well, to use a phrase...I have some unfinished business there."

So they vacationed in Kanto for two weeks. Even though she had beaten all the gyms and the Elite Four, she had to re-beat them. Not ideal, but she had two weeks.

By day ten of her vacation, she had beaten all eight gyms again, and was finally at the Indigo Plateau.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Many of the old Elite Four members had retired, and she had to face new members. One of the Elite Four members, Bruno, remembered her from all those years ago.

"By the way," Bruno said after she had bested him, looking her in the eye, "Red isn't the Champion anymore."

"Really? Who beat him?"

"He wasn't beaten. He just gave up his position."

"Who has it now?"

"Lance."

"Ah."

She beat the Elite Four fairly quickly and arrived in the Champion room.

"Hm. Haven't seen you in a long time."

"Same to you, Lance."

"I heard you were going through the gym challenge in Kanto again, but part of me didn't believe it."

"Well, my mom's going to move us to Alola as soon as it's open, so I figured I should become the Champion of Kanto sooner rather than later."

"Fair enough. It'll be interesting to see how you've grown as a trainer since the last time I fought you."

Then the battle started. It was a tough battle, with both trainers going all out. However, she still won, with only one Pokémon left.

"Hah...that was more difficult than last time."

"That's because I wasn't using my Champion team," Lance said.

"What?"

"I was using a team that only someone who had experienced every region and every battle style could hope to win against. Trust me, this would have taken ten minutes if I used the other team, and you would have still won."

"Oh. By the way, where's Red?"

"I figured you'd ask that. He's up on Mt. Silver. But before you run out on me, let's get you registered as the Champion of Kanto."

So she climbed the mountain. She trained her Pokémon harder, not sure what team Red would have. If it was any stronger than what Lance had used against her, then she wasn't sure if she'd be able to win.

And thus, she was stuck in a staring contest in a blizzard with Red.

"You're that girl who moved before she could fight me, right?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Then, he tossed out his Pikachu. The battle had started.

She tossed out her Marowak, and easily fainted the Pikachu. Then, one by one, Red knocked out three of her Pokémon in one hit each.

"Great..." She looked at her three remaining Poke Balls. The only thing that wouldn't take increased damage from anything he had was a Normal type, and she didn't have any Normal types.

"Fighting type it is...  
After some switches, they were two on two. Red had Charizard and Venasaur, and she had Meganium and Shuckle.

In other words, some of the worst matchups possible when it came to Charizard.

It was a back and forth battle, but somehow, her Meganium knocked out Charizard, and then fainted from burn damage.

"Hm," Red said.

She threw out Shuckle, and knocked out Venasaur in two hits.

The battle done, Red stared at her, not saying anything.

Then, she nodded at him, and turned around to walk back to the foot of Mt. Silver.

* * *

 _ **Woah, almost 1000 words! It's a bit rough, but here's my first TSOS entry! Hope you enjoyed it! - Element**_


End file.
